beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Orion B:D
Phantom Orion B:D is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that will appear in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It was released on September 17, 2011 in Japan and is owned by Chris. Phantom Orion is unique, in that it features a ball bearing, similar to Wolborg MS from the Hard Metal System. These ball bearings give Phantom Orion increased stablity and more Stamina, enough for it to spin for at least, as asummed, seven minutes. Upon release however, many people found that the Bearing Drive wasn't as good as it appeared, meaning that the Energy Ring/Fusion Wheel was its main Stamina source. Face Bolt: Orion The Face Bolt depicts "Orion", one of the 88 constellation in space. In Greek mythology, Orion or "The Hunter" was a giant huntsman who died at the hands of the giant scorpion, Scorpio and was placed as a constellation in space along with Scorpio by the God of Sky and Thunder, Zeus. The design features the face of Orion, which bears an uncanny resmblance to a Native American, whilst on a yellow Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Orion *'Weight:' 3.0 grams Orion is a burgendy in colour, the designs of the notches on the end are similar to Earth Eagle and Grand Cetus' Energy Ring, but also appears to feature eye stickers that can be used with the Phantom Fusion Wheel to create a face. Fusion Wheel: Phantom *'Total Weight:' 42.4 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 40.31 grams The Metal Frame somewhat appears to resemble a two sided version of Gravity, but with a smooth rounded outer side and with blue sphere designs. These blue sphere designs are influenced by the Orion constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. It also appears to showcase a devious grin with visible sharp teeth, and a nose that can be used with the Orion Energy Ring eye stickers, to create a face. It can be flipped upside down to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode. In Stamina Mode, the blue spheres from the blue, plastic Core are visible. Core *'Weight:' 2.48 grams The Core is a translucent purple in colour made of complete plastic, this gives it the least weight from the centre. The Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, and with the Core and Metal Frame allows it to focus all of the weight on the outerside of the Wheel. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. It highly resembles the Scythe Metal Frame in colour. Although initially, it was assumed that B:D was the cause of Phantom Orion's superb Stamina, after testing this was proven to not be the case. Phantom, used in conjuction with B:D, was the cause of it's amazing Stamina due to it's Core, which focuses weight onto the outerside of the Wheel. While Phantom is in Stamina Mode, it appears to suffer from some recoil. 4D Performance Tip: Bearing Drive (B:D) *'Weight:' 3.45 grams Bearing Drive (B:D) is similar to Wolborg's MS' Bearing Core from HMS, except wider and a translucent yellow in colour. This Tip features ball bearings inside which stabalize the Beyblade, helping especially with Stamina Types. It appears to resemble a 145/170 height Track. The ball bearings inside the centre of this 4D Performance Tip allows some weight to be focused lower for the gravity to keep the Beys stability, and this also helps with its spin time. When the Bey tilts onto its side, when its low on spin, the base makes contact with the stadium floor, and completely stops, then the ball bearings reduce the friction of the main shaft and the tip of the 4D Performance Tip, this allows it to carry on rotating while it has very low spin. The tip is also free-spinning, contributing to B:D's amazing Stamina. B:D is also known to have extremely great balance. B:D was one of the most anticipated parts of the 4D System due to being able to spin for at least seven minutes, however upon real testing, this was not true at all. B:D would mostly only get five minutes of Stamina rather than the proposed seven minutes. When actually, the Phantom Wheel itself, was the cause of its amazing Stamina. However, through further testing, B:D was able to get to pass the six and seven minute mark. Although further testing has yet to come, it may seem that B:D must be "broken in", in order for it to achive it's full potential of Stamina. Other versions *'WBBA Phantom Orion' - WBBA Special Parts Set with Big Bang Pegasis F:D *'Phantom Orion B:D Skeleton Ver.' - CoroCoro Lottery (Black Fusion Wheel with red highlights, a translucent white Energy Ring and Face Bolt, and with a clear B:D) Gallery bb118.jpg|Promo o0392050211487037814.png|Promo Phantom.png|Phantom Orion phantomorion2.jpg|Bottom phantomorion3.jpg|Parts 0001.jpg|Phantom Orion in Stamina Mode 0002.jpg|Phantom Orion in Attack Mode POrionSkeletonVer..PNG|Phantom Orion Skeleton Ver. $(KGrHqF,!iUE4vk5!ClIBORLtoCIlw~~0_35.jpg PhantomOrion2.PNG|Side and Top PhantomOrion3.PNG PhantomOrion4.PNG|Phantom Orion spinning o0366036411409139061.png|B:D PhantomOrion5.PNG 0004.jpg 0003.jpg|B:D 0007.jpg|Concept art 0008.jpg 00010.jpg 00011.jpg 00014.jpg 00015.jpg 00016.jpg 00018.jpg 00021.jpg 00019.jpg 00020.jpg orion.jpg Tv1316303583582.jpg|Phantom Orion in the anime Tv1316303613612.jpg|Beast Tv1316303618429.jpg MasamuneVsChris3.jpg|Vs Blitz Unicorno MasamuneVsChris9.jpg MasamuneVsChris12.jpg|Orion in Midair MasamuneVsChris7.jpg MasamuneVsChris15.jpg MasamuneVsChris16.jpg|Beast MasamuneVsChris17.jpg PhantomOrionSpin.jpg PhantomOrionSpin2.jpg PhantomOrionSpin3.jpg PhantomOrionSpin4.jpg|Motif Beyblade 4D Phantom Orion Blue Flames.png OrionS.png|Orion constellation 128 21.jpg|Phantom Orion against L-Drago Destroy 128 1.jpg OrionH.png PhantomOrionManga1.PNG|Phantom Orion (top left hand-corner) battling Ray Gil Trivia *Phantom Orion can Solo Spin for at least, five minutes. *The early protoypes of Phantom Orion features a different Face Bolt motif which appeared to resemble a Roman Gladiator-like design similar to Gravity Destroyer and the Phantom Wheel appeared to have a four-winged Storm design without the gaps. *Although it was assumed B:D was the cause of Phantom Orion's amazing Stamina, it was actually the Phantom Fusion Wheel. Video thumb|left|350px|Preview by Takara Tomy thumb|350px|left|AkirasDaddy video Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Stamina Type Category:4D System Category:Star Fragment Beys Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Legend Beyblades